The Stand Against Capitulation
by mynameisweird
Summary: Post Election 2012. "We as the people of Israel will always view your relation to ours as the strongest of all. That ours is just as powerful as the special relationship you and England have. Personally, I see a big brother who I want on my side in whatever decision I do. No governments, no money, just trust. Can you afford to give me that?" America & Israel WARNING: Political


**The Stand Against Capitulation **

He loved to believe the copper sky was the exact color of his skin. Though fellow soldiers would tease him of swift of pale complexion that mixed with the golden tone, along with noteworthy freckles, he had thought of his skin as the markings of biblical pasts and technological features.

So he loved to see the same reflection that permeated the sky. The sound of gentles waves hitting marble-like stones broke the silence that this day had brought him. A hand unconsciously covered his mouth, as if he would declare something that would send the whole world on fire.

It didn't take much to cause this.

IDF troops were silent around him, yet he could feel their eyes scan the area masterfully. He laughed at the thought of America being one of the most guarded personifications on earth. He didn't deny it, and he would be the first to declare that the secret service were the finest experts when it came to the guardianship of precious people. But to his soldiers he was something more than that.

He was the Mona Lisa, the Alamo, an extra wonder of the world and a part of him believed so. He was never a day without at least 2 soldiers ready at a moment's notice and he was sure that his boss would have allowed more if they were so sorely needed on the front lines.

His boss.

"Crazy old man," he would reply with a slight grin and a run of his fingers through mud-brown hair. Netanyahu was something and he was sure it was the same way that other nations felt of their leaders. He'd like to believe Benyamin was a different story. He was stubborn, forceful, and had an expert way of angering every diplomat, or at least make them squirm.

But Israel supposed who he couldn't have a leader like Switzerland's or Sweden's in his neck of the woods. He was thankful, but he wondered if there was ever too much. Independence, self-reliance, and stubbornness were his specialties. But he couldn't delude himself into thinking he didn't need allies. Especially not needing America.

As much as he loved Poland, Lithuania, Czech, Romania, and literally the whole lot of Eastern Europe, their capabilities were weak and their fear of Russia had never deterred.

Yet…the shaking didn't stop within him, the thrumming in chest wouldn't falter, and today made these sensations double.

"JD?"

Jock-like voice that annoyed anyone who heard it? It only annoyed him when he used that dreaded nickname.

He turned to see the soldiers loosen their tense shoulders and gaze the parameters once more. A slightly slick cover of sweat. Whether it be from the humidity or the fact that the soldiers had pointed their small arms at him just a minute ago.

"America."

"JD, come on! You know you don't have to be a formal stick," the blonde laughed, "That's Artie's job."

America would like to think the young country had gotten it from Japan, but meetings with Israel had always caused him to cuss somewhat out one way or another. The young soldier shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the setting sun. A soft grunt alerted him to the nation sitting to the stone next to him, but he was sure the silence wouldn't last. With a sigh, he offered his congratulations.

"Please send my best regards to President Obama on his re-election."

Alfred had always been accused for being unable to read the atmosphere. How many times England and Germany had accused him of this was far greater than the blame going to Italy. So it came to a surprise when every country came to him like an interpreter when it came to Israel. His sarcasm and his insults sent much of the Scandinavian countries wondering if "relations" between them and tiny Jewish nation were still in effect.

"_Not like Norway or Sweden would care! They offer me nothing!"_

So the superpower could easily pick up the icy tone within the remark and the struggle to even say those words.

"Yeah," Alfred felt his own quirk of rubbing his gloved hands together, "Thanks to Mr. Netanyahu for calling him. I know that—"

Joseph-David laughed and America knew this one. It was a laugh he was given when England was sure he would never become a state, when the Oslo Agreement was enacted and the small country was given a confident grin by almost every nation, and when he was being yelled at at every direction by nations due to the infamous flotilla raid.

"You've said that with every president, America. Although this time I'm sure it's different."

Alfred's eyes softly narrowed at the young teen. Though he knew he was a fool to think of himself as that. How many times this country had been killed and brought to life were numerous, and it was that, that made him even more cynical of the world. Relations were only a necessity to him these days.

"If you're talking about Iran—"

"You should know I've been talking about Iran for years! My boss had to draw a goddamn Acme bomb just so those ignorant diplomats could get the point!"

"Don't you dare lump me in with Europe, JD." It was his turn to snarl. Do not lump him in with Europe, especially with France, Spain, and Greece.

Maybe he could include England by the way things are going across the pond.

"Don't worry about that, _Alfred_. I've already have a special place for you and the leadership of your country. Did you even hear the news before my prime minister congratulated your country. Did you even listen to my deputy speaker of Knesset. Your president's election made me aware that I must take control of my own interest. I cannot count on the leadership your country is taking."

JD's hazel eyes met his own blue ones. The tense nature in them was softened and he could vaguely feel the child that had grown up too fast behind them. The child that had made a close bond with him just for the sake of protection before he began to think of him in a way England had during his colonial years.

"I don't want to lose you, _achi_. You were there before my creation and longer. Your people speak of me as not only a democratic nation, but as God's will at times," a cracked laugh, "I just want to know that you'll have my side regardless of what your country thinks. What the world thinks. I'm going to get repudiation. I'm going to get isolation. And I'm going to get a certain fate that you can't control. I don't need a personification, America. I just need a human."

And it wasn't like he didn't know. He had once been regarded as the elder, the role model that a tiny country in desert land strived to be. Many of his bosses sympathized the way he did for the Jewish state. Truman and his recognition of the state, Nixon and the aid he brought in the Yom Kippur War, Coolidge in his strong support of a homeland, Clinton in his effort to create peace between JD and Gupta, G.W. and the unwavering support many other had questioned.

"_It's a relationship of necessity. Like a man wanting a wife just so he can follow the societal norms of marriage and family."_

This could be used to explain many countries these days.

"You know I can't stop being what I am, Jay," his eyes drifted to the soldier just feet away from him. Beneath the monotone grace that an IDF would show, there was a young 18 year old fulfilling his requirement of serving and at the same time fearing the war to come.

"A lot of people, including my own, are calling it a World War III. I don't want it to come to that. You need me as a personification if you want to keep the allies you gained."

"Neutrality has no use for me. Old Europe operates under the same systems that have failed them in the past. New Europe is a fearful friend with an enemy to northeast. You know as I do, _brother_, that I have no use for peace and I sure as hell don't have time for your president's suggestion on a pre-1967 border."

To prevent himself from becoming a crime scene, he kept it to himself that his adopted brother sounded like Norway. Calm, yet with a tone that sent shivers down everyone's (preferably Denmark's) spine. Israel was calm, and in many times emotionless. Wars and conflicts had made him immune to international outrage, with every declaration and agenda slapped in his face that he would shoot into the nearest trash bin.

"I think Netanyahu spoke clearly on that issue and I don't think my boss is gonna make that issue again."

"I already told you, Alfred, I don't need a superpower personification. Personally and politically, these are two different things. My prime minister will need you and your leader. He will befriend the country that has stood by his own since its birth. We as the people of Israel will always view your relation to ours as the strongest of all. That ours is just as powerful as the special relationship you and England have. Personally, I see a big brother who I want on my side in whatever decision I do. No governments, no money, just trust. Can you afford to give me that?"

He had stood up by then. There was no defense; there was no harshness in his war-torn face. His hands were clenching his elbows, folded as if some chill had surrounded him in the desert-like conditions. Blue eyes, the blue that encompassed both their flags, remained on him with the look of a weary father before settling into the tranquil view of sea-green water.

"Let me tell you what I will do—"

"Don't get political—"

"_Listen_ to what I will do," sharpness loosened his grip, "I may stand down when the whole world is against you in that New York building. I will stand up when everyone and no one is around. I will disagree with things that go wrong, and agree when I see some progress being done. But there's one thing I don't want you to question one thing."

War had hardened him, he knew, and he couldn't know if Israel believed anything he was saying. If he could really see beyond the political rhetoric that had been taught to nations since the formation of their first governments.

"You and Mattie, I love you both more than anything. You guys are my brothers, my family, and whatever you guys do, I will get mad when I deem it wrong. But, I'll always love you and even as I watch you stand alone on the international stage, I never want you to doubt that."

He stood up, the scratch of white dust marring his jeans; a full 5 inches taller than the 16 year old in front of him.

"Israel…"

The static of his walkie-talkie jerked them both. The Hebrew language sputtered out, with the sound of Golan the only thing Alfred could take in. JD lifted it up, the calm demeanor stiffening once more as he answered like a general. A small nod and a hum was the answer before he lowered his piece of technology.

The determined green eyes met his own once more and the lone child faded until he would see it again in 60 plus years.

"There's a disturbance at the Golan Heights. I need to go." Just the sound of that prepared the 2 accompanying soldiers with the click of their weapons preparing them for whatever was to come.

Alfred gently nodded his head, lifting the dirt covered army bag to hand it to the tan boy. Flinging it over his shoulder, he reached above to fix his yarmulke. Turning army green to spacious skies, he looked at his elder once more.

"So you'll love me despite it all," a murmur and a small blush at this admittance made him look at his alerted men to make sure they didn't hear.

"I might dislike the things you'll do and my boss has no power over that. Just like he doesn't have power over whom I consider family. Hell, Mattie burned my White House for God's sake."

An almost smile. Almost.

"See you around, America. And once again, congrats."

"Take care of yourself. I mean it." The click of the small arm was his answer as the young nation walked away.

The years to come he will become neutral, he will apologize, and he will ignore. He was suffering his own foreign issues that didn't involve his younger brother and it would take a lot to make himself not lose it as the Benghazi attack got even clearer.

Taking in the scent of stone and sea salt, warless peace gave him just 5 more minutes of comfort before heading home.

"_Obama's victory demonstrates that the state of Israel must take care of its own interests. We cannot rely on anyone but ourselves. Obama has hurt the United States by his naïve leadership in foreign policy, which prefers the Arab world over the Western world, along with Israel. The state of Israel will not capitulate before Obama. "  
-__**Danny Danon, Deputy Speaker of Israel's Knesset**_

**You've read the warning and you knew what to expect. A majority of Israel wanted Romney to win the 2012 election and in all honesty, so did I. I don't need flames, but will accept them as I have already received them on Tumblr due to my political views and won't waste my time answering them. I have already received much hate from my Hispanic friends due to my "Peruvian ancestry." No regrets and am happy that my first presidential vote went to the person who I believed deserved to be our 45****th**** president. **


End file.
